


If You Do

by chimaeracabra



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's girlfriend agrees to move in with him after just four months of dating. He's her very first boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is new. Something I wanted to have done by Valentine's Day. Yes, I'm secretly obsessed with that kind of thing. I guess it's no longer a secret. I normally don't like submitting things until I'm done b/c sometimes I fail to commit. But I'm done in three chapters.

 

            "If you're not comfortable moving in with me, you don't have to," Sebastian says, placing both hands on Christina's waist. She feels the blood rush to the surface of her cheeks and grins shyly. Why did he wait until they had already moved all of her stuff out of her room to say this? She doesn't want to change her mind, but she had had concerns about living with him.

            "No," she says, glancing around her bedroom, "I _am_ ready. I'm just worried that living together will make things different between us," she says. Sebastian pulls a hand through her hair.

            "Because living with someone is very different from spending a lot of time together," Christina adds, looking up into his marine eyes.

            "Well, if you get sick of me, all you have to do is go to a different room…but I can't promise that I won't follow," he says. Christina laughs. Sebastian smiles before kissing her. The kiss had caught her off guard. It always does when he makes a move out of nowhere. Her heart races.

"But seriously, Stina, it's not like you haven't been spending the night most of the time. We'll be fine."

            Christina has never felt this way before with a guy. Sebastian is different. She had always found herself falling for guys who started off as friends, only to reach a point where she couldn't take keeping her feelings to herself, tell the guys, then get her heart broken when they didn't feel the same. She was tired of taking that risk, but after meeting Sebastian, she didn't have to be the one to take that risk. He had revealed his feelings for her shortly before she had convinced herself that she should stop hoping he might like her. And it has been a pleasant four months since they got together.

            They had met through his agent, a friend of Christina's mother. Christina had heard about Sebastian through her mother, who kept pushing for the longest time to try and get her to meet him. That was when Christina had given up on ever finding anyone. At twenty-three, Christina had still never been in a relationship or interacted much with men. Her mother decided she couldn't bear to leave the world knowing that her daughter was a spinster—especially living in a place like New York. Shortly after meeting Sebastian, Christina realized how right her mother had been to try and set them up, but she never told him how she felt until he told her how _he_ felt.

            "Is Mimi still mad at me for whisking you away?" Sebastian asks, pulling Christina closer. Her heart continues to race. She laughs. Her roommate, a college friend, had been against the whole arrangement from the start. She'd seen Christina get her heart broken enough times not to trust any of the guys Christina fancied.

            "Yeah," Christina sighs, "I mean, that's why she's not here right now. I _was_ helping her pay rent, and now she's gotta find a new roommate. I can't say I don't feel badly about moving out, but she's known for a few weeks now that we were going to be moving in together."

            "It's not your fault," Sebastian reassures before kissing her again. This one lasts longer. Christina stands upon her toes to wrap her arms around Sebastian's neck. His phone starts ringing in his back pocket and he lets up to see who's calling.

            "Ray's downstairs waiting for us," he grins. His friend owns a van big enough to move Christina's stuff out of the apartment and had agreed to help her get her things to Sebastian's new place. Christina laughs.

            "Okay." But when she starts past Sebastian, he grabs her arm and pulls her back.

            "To be continued," he says seductively. Her whole body moans at the tone of his voice, the look he gives her. Butterflies fill her stomach. She nods and Sebastian laces his fingers in hers as they start out the door. He follows her to the elevator. She enjoys the sound of him walking behind her, a head taller, his warmth radiating off into her personal space. He wraps his arms around her from behind as she presses the elevator button to wait for it. She can see him standing behind her through the reflection in the metallic doors. He's looking down at her. That look always makes her want to straddle him and kiss his breath away. He kisses the top of her head.

            Christina realizes that things will be changing. Maybe four months is really soon to be moving in with somebody, but she isn’t really sure whether that's the case, seeing as she's never been in a relationship before. On New Year's Day, Sebastian had asked her to move in with him. Christina had agreed on the spot. Perhaps all the champagne was going to her head, perhaps not. She figured that Sebastian merely wanted to feel assured that they could have some privacy, the more serious their relationship got. He could never come over to hers and Mimi's apartment without Mimi being there, inviting people over. Christina could see how uncomfortable it made Sebastian to be around people who had nothing but contempt for him because they were sure he'd only break Christina's heart.

            Sebastian barely touched her whenever he came over to Christina's. But the moment she set foot in his apartment, he never kept his hands off her. She wanted their relationship to feel as comfortable as possible, and if it meant living with Sebastian over one of her friends, she was going to do it. She felt as if she _finally_ found the guy she wanted and could actually _have_. She wasn't going to let protective friends get in the way. Sebastian had begun to kiss her neck, and she had lost herself in thought until the elevator's _ding_ brought her back to earth. They step into the lift. Christina's eyes widen when she realizes that she'll more than likely _finally_ start having sex with Sebastian. Those nights she spent in his old apartment, they'd merely slept. She wonders for a moment, looking over at Sebastian, who is texting Ray, whether this whole move out was just an elaborate scheme to try and jump to sex.

            Christina shakes her head. Sebastian wouldn't do that. He's a sweetheart. He knows she's still a virgin, and he hasn't ever appeared bothered that she would stop him in the middle of making out to tell him she wasn't ready to go further. She tries to block out the noise of Mimi reminding her one Saturday night that they ordered takeout, that Sebastian is ten years Christina's senior, dated Leighton Meester—an actress Christina simply couldn't stand—does sex scenes in movies with tons of beautiful actresses who could probably steal him away in an instant since she _still_ hasn't had sex with him, and was probably just trying to hump and dump her. Why would he dump her when he'd told her three weeks after meeting her that he loves her? Why would he then ask her to move into his new house? Sebastian shoves his phone into his pocket, and Christina feels two warm hands on her shoulders.

            "What's wrong?"

Sebastian's voice pulls her out of the memory. She had been staring into space. She shakes her head and focuses up on his concerned gaze.

            "What?"

            "You looked…horrified or something," he says. His grip tightens comfortingly.

            "Did you forget something?" he asks. Christina smiles and shakes her head.

Sebastian sighs.

            "You don't really want to move in with me, do you?" he asks. She can hear the disappointment in Sebastian's voice. The lift arrives on the first floor and Sebastian continues to stand there, waiting for an answer.

            "Yes, of course I do, Seb. I was just thinking about Mimi," she admits, shrugging. The elevator doors close. Sebastian's hands travel to Christina's waist.

            "Okay. Now I really feel like an asshole. I know your friends don't like me," he says.

            "No! That's not—"

            "It _is_ true, Stina. Don't try and sugarcoat it."

She sighs.

            "I don't _care_ what they think about you, Seb. _I_ love you. I want to move in with you, okay?"

He shrugs, but smiles upon hearing her say that she loves him.

            "Why don't I just start paying your half of the rent, even though you won't be living here anymore? That way Mimi won't have to find another roommate, and everyone's happy."

            "What? I can't let you do that," she says, pressing her hands to his chest.

            "I would _really_ like it if I could feel like when we go places with your friends, they're not all pretending they don't hate me."

The figurative light bulb goes off over Christina's head. Maybe her friends aren’t just being protective, maybe they're actually _jealous_ of the fact that Christina is dating an actor. She smiles and decides she's going to have to come back and have a serious talk with Mimi later. She sighs.

            "Seb, let's just go, before Mimi gets back. None of this is your problem. I want to move out, so I'm moving out. Something tells me that Mimi would still be angry even if I was moving out to live by myself and not you." She kisses his cheek and the elevator door opens again.

            "Really?" he asks.

Christina laughs and pulls him by the hand out of the elevator, just as someone walks in.

 

            Her life begins to feel luxurious when Sebastian and Ray finish hauling her things to the room she had picked out to be hers. She planned on spending a lot of time in Sebastian's room, regardless. Unpacking takes ages, but by the time they're finished, she's curled up at Sebastian's side on his couch with fortune cookies. He tilts a Heineken into his mouth, the news forecast playing on the big screen in front of them.

            "If there's any more fucking snow, I swear to god," Sebastian mutters. He glances down at Christina.

            "I'm sorry," he says. She knows he hates to swear in front of her, and he rarely does it. She just smiles and kisses his chin. He places the beer on the coffee table to turn towards her.

            "So what do you think?" he asks, pulling his arms around her, "Is this going to work? Are you comfortable? I want you to feel at home," he admits. Christina tilts her head to the side, admiring all of the care in his voice. She nods. He smiles. Sebastian moves in to kiss her when her phone begins to vibrate on the coffee table. Taken by surprise, Sebastian pulls his head back. Christina sees his disappointment when Mimi's name and photo show up on the screen of her cell phone. She glances up at him a moment nervously.

            "She probably just wants to make sure I'm okay. Hang on," she says, standing up from the couch and pulling her phone off the table, threading her fingers through Sebastian's hair as she steps away. She feels Sebastian's hand still resting on her lower back, falling down her behind as she steps out of the room.

            "Why wouldn't you be okay? You're with me…" she hears Sebastian inquiring out loud. She realizes then how much Mimi had tried to make him out to be a bad person. This had begun to bother her more and more when she and Sebastian started dating. Christina walks a ways down the hall before she starts talking.

            "I can't believe you really did it," Mimi explains. Christina winces silently.

            "Look, he treats me _really_ well. What more could you ask for? I'm happy with him. Can you be happy for me?"

            "I just don't want to see you get crushed. If anything happens and you need a place to go…"

Christina sighs. Why would "anything happen"? If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought that Mimi considered Sebastian a serial killer. He had never been abusive to Christina in any way, whether in front of her friends or not.

            "I know. Thank you."

            "I just wanted to see how you were doing. Anyway, what's his place like?"

            "Amazing," Christina states, smiling and leaning against the wall, "Five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a real home, you know?"

            Mimi laughs, "Sounds like you're living the life."

Christina giggles.

            " _So_ , is he putting the moves on you, now that there's no excuse your roommate is around?"

The blood rushes to Christina's face.

            "Mimi!"

            "Hey, I'm just sayin'! You're living in his _house_ now. That sorta thing doesn't just come for free."

Christina frowns, genuinely disappointed. She lowers her voice, wandering further down the hall so Sebastian won't hear.

            "I _really_ wish you'd stop. He's _not_ like that. We even have our own separate bedrooms—he doesn't expect me to sleep with him just because we're living together now."

            "Well, he's a man, Stina. I hate to break it to you, but I've had _way_ more experience in that department than you have—"

            "You don't know him," Christina responds defensively.

            "So, you're fine?"

            "Why wouldn't I be?" Christina responds in the same defensive tone. Mimi sighs.

            "Well, enjoy your stay while it lasts. Goodnight, C."

The dial tone meets Christina's ear and she walks angrily back to the den. She finds Sebastian picking up their plates.

            "Hey," he says, smiling when he sees her, "Everything okay?" He could see right through her false smile. He stops in front of her to kiss her forehead.

            "Yeah," she says, "Just the typical Mimi," she explains, tucking her phone back into her pocket. Sebastian kisses her forehead again. She smiles as his lips linger there, closing her eyes to revel in it.

            "She'll get used to it. I hope," he says.

            "Yeah."

She follows him to the kitchen to help clean up, drying the dishes that he washes. When they're finished, Sebastian grips Christina by the waist and sits her on the counter top. She laughs and wraps her arms about his neck.

            "I'm really happy you're here, baby," he says.

            "I'm happy I'm here, too."

            "Really?" he asks, cocking a brow. She nods and they start kissing. She glides her hands down his back, admiring the feel of his strong shoulders. She parts her lips and allows his tongue in. This is a sexual kiss, one he has given her before, where she would often pause in fear that Mimi would walk through the door and discover her and Sebastian groping on the couch. She realizes then that there's no need to fear anyone walking in on them, not anymore. When Sebastian pulls her closer, tighter, she goes weak in the knees. He moans quietly into her mouth when she dusts her fingers through his hair. A strange nervousness overcomes her and she pulls her head back to catch her breath. Sebastian gazes into her eyes hopefully.

            "Are you okay?" he asks, pushing a hand through her hair. She leans forward and rests her head against his shoulder shyly.

            "Look, I don't want you to feel any pressure just because we're living together now. I really want you to feel comfortable. That's why I gave you your own room."

She smiles. His voice is amorous and caring simultaneously.

            "I love you, Stina."

She looks at him then, cupping his cheek, feeling a hotness prick at her eyes. She holds back the tears.

            "I love you, too, Seb," she says with honesty.

            "Can we just lie on the couch and cuddle, and watch movies until we fall asleep?" she asks. Sebastian laughs.

            "We can do whatever you want, baby," he says. Her heart skips a beat. She hops down off the counter and grabs Sebastian's wrist. He follows her to the couch.

            "Top or bottom?" he asks. Christina pushes him onto the couch where he reclines on his back, laughing. She clambers on top of him and he wraps his strong arms around her middle. She rests her head on his chest, reaching for the remote control. She enjoys the feel of his hand playing with her hair as she searches for something to watch. She stops at Charlie's Angels, at the scene where Drew Barrymore moon walks out of the room. Sebastian laughs.

            "Chick flick," he says.

            "You know you love it," Christina responds. She can smell Sebastian's deodorant, mixed with a little sweat from moving things around all day. When his hands grow lazy in the small of her back, his breathing slower, she realizes that he has fallen asleep. Christina lifts her head slowly to look down on him. He certainly deserved to sleep after hauling all those boxes. She caresses his neck and shoulders, knowing that her gentle touches won't wake him easily; he's a heavy sleeper. After about a minute of this, she feels something at her navel where she rests upon him. When Christina becomes aware of Sebastian's erection, she cocks an eyebrow, holding in her laugh as she eases up off of him. She stands, gazing down at what she'd done to him, the bulge straining against his jeans. She reaches for a blanket resting on the arm of the couch, draping it over him.

            It isn't that she hasn't made him hard before, but she had felt herself wanting to go to sleep against his heat. She wanted a shower first. Christina lowers the volume on the TV and quietly disappears up the stairs. She brushes her teeth naked in front of the mirror, thinking what it will be like when she finally has sex with Sebastian. The thought arouses her, and in the shower, she touches herself. When she steps out of the bathroom, she notices that Sebastian's bedroom light is on. She catches a glimpse of him walking past the door, naked, hair plastered to his face. He had showered in the bathroom downstairs. Christina disappears to her room to get dressed, unable to take the image of Sebastian naked out of her head. He had a beautiful body, too. As she slathers lotion on her legs, she can't stop thinking about it.

            After getting dressed, she steps towards the door to go knock on Sebastian's, but she nearly collides with him when she finds him about to knock. He catches her in place and she gasps before laughing. He laughs and her ears ring pleasantly. His breath is minty, like Listerine. He was ready for bed.

            "You left me all alone on the couch. That was mean," he jokes, cupping her waist. Christina smiles shyly, gazing up and down a moment. Sebastian is standing there in red plaid pajama pants, the top of his boxers peeking out at the waist, slippers, and nothing else. She feels the heat radiating off his abs.

            "I didn't want you to lose any sleep. I just wanted a shower after packing and unpacking all day," she explains.

            "I was just kidding, Stina," he grins.

            "I know," she explains before gripping his wrist and turning around to pull him towards the bed.

            "Hi," he says. She steps out of her flip flops, tugging on his arms to lead him into bed.

            "Will you spoon me, so I'm not freezing?" she asks. Sebastian's cheeks blaze a moment. She wonders then whether he was just coming to say goodnight or hoped for more.

            "Of course, baby."

Her heart skips a beat again as she pulls the covers back and Sebastian crawls towards her on his knees. She rests on her side and he slips beneath the black quilt to wrap both strong arms around her waist. She feels him sigh, the type of relaxed sigh that one makes when finally slipping into bed at the end of the day.

            "So, Ray texted me about some club he and Margot want to check out next Friday night. Why don't we go together?" Sebastian talking behind her sends chills down Christina's spine. He pulls her close enough that she feels the warmth of his flesh against her. She closes her eyes pleasantly, kissing the back of his hand sweetly. He laughs.

            "I take that as a yes?"

            "Mmmm…well I promised Mimi and a few other friends I'd go out with them on Thursday night next week. I'll have to see if I'm too exhausted to do Friday. Sorry."

            "It's okay. I'll buy you some coffee," Sebastian explains. Christina laughs. He kisses her shoulder. She freezes.

            "I'm happy you're here," he says again. Christina grips Sebastian's wrist.

            "Me too."

She feels his body lean back a ways before the lamp clicks off. She had forgotten how comforting it was to sleep in Sebastian's arms, and also how overwhelming. She would wake sometimes to turn and find his knee pushed between hers, so that it was as if she were an awkward scissor around him. And occasionally, she would get too warm and have to inch away from him, and then awaken moments later only to find that he had corrected this movement in his sleep by inching closer to keep a hold on her. He was accustomed to holding something in his sleep, and found it more satisfying to hold a warm body than a pillow. She enjoys him no less.

            When Christina awakens, Sebastian's arm is like a weight on her side. She turns around to find him still sleeping. She watches him for no more than five minutes before he stirs, and slowly, his blue eyes flutter open. He smiles at her with teeth, the sun streaming in on them peacefully.

            "Hi," he says, and something about the way he says it is so puerile and dreamy at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

              Christina hadn't planned on working this late, but Mimi managed to never show up at the vet's office. The two worked there, and it wasn't unusual for one to cover for the other in some cases, but Mimi hadn't even called. Christina's boss is the one who had to tell her Mimi wasn't going to show. Christina sighs at lunch, swiping open the screen of her phone to find a text message from Sebastian. She reads it in her head. _I love you_. And she smiles, sending him a radiating heart icon in response. Not more than a minute passes before Sebastian texts her back. Christina had forgotten that he didn’t have to work at the moment. He was spending most of his time at the gym, staying in shape for his next role. She swipes the screen open again to find a picture of Sebastian grinning at the camera, eyes wide, flexing his left arm, sweat drenching the collar of his shirt. Christina laughs and bites into her turkey sandwich while looking at the picture. Sebastian was always working out it seemed. She finds herself angry with Mimi for leaving her to work her shift. This means that she will be home later than she wanted to to see Sebastian...home. She's already calling it that. She smiles, her heart fluttering. She texts Sebastian to tell him that she has to pick up Mimi's shift and probably will be home late. Sebastian texts back with a frown.

 

            When she finally walks through the front door, she can smell something delicious cooking.

            "Honey?" Sebastian calls from the kitchen. She looks down the hall and puts her bag on the coat rack my the door. She makes her way to the kitchen to find him cooking what looks like eggs at the stove. He's topless in a pair of black sweatpants and Christina has to stop herself just to admire his cut body. Sebastian grins at her.

            "You look exhausted," he says. Christina finds herself distracted by Sebastian's muscles.

            "...Huh?"

He turns the stove top off and steps towards her. He places his hands on her hips when she smiles shyly, closing her eyes and groaning when he tries to kiss her.

            "Don't. I smell like dog," she says. Sebastian's lips meet her forehead anyway, and then the bridge of her nose, followed by her lips as he deftly pulls her closer. And the day melts away.

Somehow, she ends up against the wall and Sebastian's lips are relentless. He pulls warm hands up the back of her shirt. She pauses, stiffening. She really didn't want to smell like puppies the first time she slept with Sebastian. She presses her hands shyly to his chest, just as he begins kissing her neck, his fingers fumbling with her bra.

            "I _really_ want to shower," she admits, "and I'm _starving_ ," she says, stroking Sebastian's cheek. He licks his bottom lip and bites it.

            "Okay," he says quietly, leaning away from her and releasing her.

            "I made dinner," he grins.

            "I noticed...I was thinking, Friday would be great. I'm gonna want to go out after this stressful week."

            "I thought you had plans Thursday night."

            "Not anymore. I'm going with you." Christina can feel Sebastian's relief.

When she comes back down from freshening up, she finds Sebastian sitting at the dining room table, texting. He smiles at her, and she finds that he already set up two plates, and hadn’t begun eating yet.

            "You're too sweet," she says, kissing him on the cheek.

            "I didn't know that was possible," he says with a playful grin. Sebastian laughs a bit, eying Christina in her sweatpants and t-shirt. She blushes around the collar; he still gives her _those_ eyes, regardless of whether she's wearing something tight or baggy. It makes her feel like he's touching her already. And then Sebastian does; he pulls Christina's calf until her foot rests on his leg under the table. He begins to eat as she slides her other foot to follow.

            "Do I make you uncomfortable when I touch you? When I kiss you?" Sebastian asks after a moment of eating passes. Christina pauses to look over at him.

            "What?" she asks, genuinely surprised by his question. He didn't look her in the eyes while asking, but continued cutting into his food.

            "Don't get mad at me," he says. Christina fights a smile when he flashes her an already apologetic look. Whenever Sebastian starts a sentence by telling her not to be angry with him, it's generally followed by something she finds rather cute, considering that Sebastian was afraid he'd upset her, "Sometimes you seem like you want to pull away from me when things get heavier." She swallows hard.

            "Like when I was kissing you the first night you moved in here, and just now against the wall." She shies away, reaching for her glass of water. Sebastian's hand grips her ankle in his lap and massages it soothingly.

            "Am I moving too fast for you?" he asks gently, and she suddenly feels so shy that she can't bring herself to look in his eyes, but she can feel them searching her for an answer, "I just wondered, because it isn't like we haven’t kissed like that before."

Christina sighs.

            "No…You're gonna…think this is stupid," she begins, finally looking at Sebastian. To her relief, he only looks concerned, like he wants to understand.

            "Mimi…I know I shouldn’t be letting her in my head about us anymore. I don't care what my friends think of you. And I trust you. But she said something to me the other night that just made me feel…I don't know…" Christina shrugs.

            "Feel like what, Stina?" Sebastian asks. Christina closes her eyes a shy moment and shakes her head.

            "What exactly did she say?" he asks.

Christina shrugs, "It was stupid, Seb. Don't worry about it—"

            "No, just tell me. Did she say something about me that's now making you uncomfortable around me?" he asks. Christina can tell from the look in his eyes that he's done with her girlfriends always trying to protect her. Little did they know, he had no intention of hurting her.

            "It was so stupid—she said that living in a guy's house didn’t just come for free. Basically the same thing she's _always_ saying about any guy I've ever tried to date, that you just want in my pants."

            "And you believed her? It's nobody else's business about whether or not we're having sex…Is that why you pulled away from me—"

            " _No_. No," she says, reaching for Sebastian's wrist where it rests on the table.

            "I am so…completely… _entirely_ in love with you. If I thought you only cared about sleeping with me, I never would have moved in with you."

Sebastian grins and lifts her hand to kiss the back of it for a few seconds. Christina sighs.

            "Look, I know it was maybe a huge step in our relationship asking you to move in with me just four months along, but I'm not gonna turn into some huge asshole and make you start sleeping with me in place of paying the bills. Remember I said I'd deal with all of those things? I want to take care of you, Stina." Her heart quickens the more he talks, the more he looks at her so deeply, the way that no one has ever really looked at her before. She can feel Sebastian's pulse in his grip on her hand, and knows he's feeling the same butterflies.

            "I would still have asked you to move in with me if you were jobless. This has nothing to do with money. I just want you."

            "Every time you talk like that—" her breath catches in her throat, and despite the genuine toothless smile on her face, Christina's eyes well up. Sebastian grips her hand tighter.

            "I don't know—I can't breathe…it's like…"

Neither of them needed to have had words. It was a feeling that words simply could not have given justice to.

            "I know you're still a virgin. I don't care. You know it doesn't bother me…We'll take things as slow as you want, baby."

Christina nods, ripping a napkin off the table to dab her eyes.

            "You okay?" Sebastian asks, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. She nods insistently.

            "And for the record, I _always_ smell like dog after work. That's why I made a beeline for the shower," she says. Sebastian laughs. They enjoy the rest of their dinner, and Christina listens to Sebastian talk about his workout regimen after she asks him where the bruise on his shoulder came from. They end up sitting there for about an hour and a half, slowly sipping wine and conversing.

            "So, have you ever had a virgin before?" Christina asks shyly. Sebastian looks her right in the eye, turning a glass between his fingers atop the table. A sly and lascivious smirk curls up the right corner of his mouth. This is something Christina had been curious to ask him for some time now. They had on occasion gotten to talking about what he likes sexually, but Christina had always come up short in that department, something Sebastian found utterly adorable about her. She had even lied about the fact that she has known since she was twelve years old how to give herself orgasms. To Christina, it felt almost shameful to admit that she was even capable of that while never having experienced intimacy with an actual human being.

            "No," Sebastian admits, "Unless someone lied to me. You will be my first." Her heart pounds again. She notes the way Sebastian said that she _will be_ , meaning there is no doubt about it that she will be doing with him the things she has only ever done to herself.

            "How many guys have ever kissed you?" Sebastian asks, feeling that it's his turn to ask such a personal question.

            "If you don't include my dad and grandpa, just _one_. But I didn't even _want_ to kiss him. He sort of just attacked my face." Christina shakes her head uncomfortably at the memory. Sebastian laughs. She gags.

            "Ugh. I just wasn't into him, and he basically slobbered on me, and I still felt bad about rejecting him. Whatever. He never ended up being my boyfriend." She leans on her elbow and cups her cheek to admire Sebastian's chiseled features, the jaw adjusting as he swallows some more wine. She already knows that Sebastian has slept with eight people in his life, all of whom he can remember the names of, half of them having been girlfriends. When Christina had asked him, Sebastian didn't seem to mind telling her everything she wanted to know. She knows that he at the very least has always been responsible enough to take care of himself and never got anyone pregnant, never got a disease. She could quickly tell from getting to know his personality over the past four months that Sebastian is incredibly comfortable with his sexuality. And it had genuinely been a turn on for her. Meanwhile, she still shivered to even say sexual things out loud in front of most people. She stands to take their plates to the sink, pausing to run her fingers through Sebastian's hair and leaning down to gingerly kiss his bruised shoulder.

            "You didn't have to get those, baby," he says as she reaches for his empty glass.

            "No, you go take a hot shower and let me give you a nice back rub," Christina demands. Sebastian creeps up behind her as she washes the dishes, strewing his arms about her waist and kissing at her neck and shoulders. Christina pauses in her work, growing distracted by Sebastian's attention. He sucks the flesh of her neck between his lips.

            "What did I tell you, Mr. Stan?" Sebastian laughs at her comically stern voice, "Off to the shower, sir." Sebastian whines, continuing to peck away at her for a handful more seconds.

            "I'm looking forward to that backrub," he says, yawning as he makes his way out of the kitchen. Christina finishes up in the kitchen, packing herself a lunch for the following day with some of Sebastian's leftovers. By the time she makes it upstairs, she finds him brushing his teeth at the bathroom sink, hair damp, and a blue towel wrapped around his waist. He grins through toothpaste when he sees her. Christina makes her way towards the shower and stands there, one hand on the glass door. Sebastian begins rinsing his mouth at the sink, reaching for the Listerine on the counter and mouthing a capful.

            "Sebastian?"

            "Hmm?" He turns to her, eyes bright and alluring. Christina had worked up the courage to even get herself in there and say what she's about to say. She walks over to him, gently rubbing his shoulder as he swishes the minty fluid in his mouth. He nods.

            "I want you to look at me naked and tell me what you think." He stops swishing, both brows arching in surprise. He turns to spit at the sink before facing her again. He grins.

            "Did you just ask me what I think you asked?" he asks, cocking a brow. Christina presses her forehead into his chest a moment to gather herself.

            "I just want to feel comfortable in front of you. I mean, you're gonna start seeing me naked _a lot_ , now that we're living together."

Sebastian realizes that he hasn't seen Christina nude before. Plenty of times, she had let him put his hand up her shirt while they were making out. He'd even felt her bare breasts, but she hadn't straight up stood naked in front of him before. She kisses his chest and he melts.

            "Okay," he says, placing both hands on her waist.

            "I'm going to get in the shower, and I want you to stand there and watch," she says. She backs up slowly to the shower, not taking her eyes off of Sebastian as she turns it on. He smiles.

            "Do you want my help or something?"

            "Just… _look_ …don’t touch."

If he didn't know any better, Sebastian would have thought Christina was trying to tease him.

            "Okay, okay," he admits somewhat comically, "I'll stand right here." He crosses his arms and watches as Christina pulls off her shirt first. She drops it on the floor and when she pulls her sweatpants off, he finds that her mauve bra and underwear match perfectly. He finds his smile fading and his heart racing when Christina unhooks her bra. She hangs it on the towel rack, continuing to face Sebastian as if she's done this a million times before. She feels more comfortable than she thought she was going to feel. Sebastian begins to look almost desperate when she slides her underwear off. She feels a gust of warmth behind her from the shower where the water is now hot.

            "Well," she says, her voice a lot more nervous than her stance. She feels Sebastian's eyes flitting from her breasts to her thighs, up and down her legs repeatedly, almost as if he's trying to ignore what's between them, if only to make Christina feel more comfortable. His mouth is hanging open slightly, and the expression is enough for her to know that he likes what he sees.

            "I've told you before that you're beautiful, Stina…you're no different with your clothes off."

She smiles and steps into the shower, pulling the door closed. She hears Sebastian take a deep breath and sigh, as if he had to calm himself after what he'd just witnessed. Christina can't help smiling to herself.

           

 

            Tonight they lie face to face in Sebastian's bed.

            "Sometimes you move around a lot in your sleep," he says. Christina keeps her eyes closed, still lost in the feel of Sebastian's lips, "But you always quit when I hold you," he explains, moving in on her cheek. She feels the quilt move higher until it's up over her shoulder. Sebastian sinks further into bed with her and sighs. He simply gazes down at her until she opens her eyes to meet him again.

            "I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into something," he admits in a quiet voice, with this puppy dog expression that makes Christina want to cuddle him. She wraps her arm across his waist.

            "I just _really_ want to be close to you," he admits, almost in a mumble, as if he's afraid what she'll think if she really hears what he says.

            "Oh, Seb…" she caresses his hair repeatedly, closing his eyes and turning his cheek further into her touch.

            "I do, too. I just…I think I want to get used to living with you first…if that makes any sense to you. I—"

            "You don’t have to explain yourself," he says, looking down at her, "I'm sorry. You're my girlfriend and I'm beyond honored that you ever even agreed to be that…I used to be a pretty shitty guy. I never took relationships seriously, as long as I was getting sex in them…But you're just…different. Like…I love you."

Her heart beats too rapidly and she closes her eyes as Sebastian kisses her on the cheek.

            "I don't care if you're not ready yet. For whatever reason. I'll wait until you're comfortable."

And that wasn't even the problem, despite how sweet Sebastian's words were. She'd just never had sex and didn’t want it to feel like she was only doing it to make Sebastian stay. She'd been told countless times by her mother, grandmother, and Mimi, that guys will say _anything_ you want to hear just to make you give it up. She didn’t really believe Sebastian would do that to her, be so kind and so sweet just to dump her after they slept together. She feels badly for a moment for having made him look at her naked. It must have felt like some kind of cruel joke to Sebastian, but as he holds onto her and they drift off to sleep, she knows that the man is wrapped tightly around her finger.

 

 

Friday Night

 

            She hasn't seen him dance before, but as his strong hands gripped her waist tighter and she continued to lightly grind into him, she felt the tension thicken like a sultry fog between them. She gasps when she feels a pair of teeth nip her shoulder, attempting to laugh it off and only moaning. The music is so loud, but she knows from the vibration of her voice that Sebastian heard her. Christina looks up out of the corner of her eye to catch Sebastian's gaze. It's just as horny as she feels now, and she looks away hastily, twirling around so that she would stop rubbing on him where she knows he's getting hard beneath his jeans. The grin on his face is overwhelmingly sexy when he gazes down at her. Everyone else around them is doing the exact same dry hump of a dance. Christina had never danced like this before with anyone. She shimmies as seductively as she can, backing away from Sebastian. He only steps towards her again and grabs her by the waist, pulling her so that his pelvis makes contact with hers. Her heart races again and she stares innocently into a pair of lusty Romanian eyes. Sebastian slings an arm around her, and already, Christina fights the urge to rip her clothes off and start trying to fuck him right there. When the music dies down and she's thirsty, Christina fights her way through the crowd to get back to the table where Sebastian's friend Ray is already making out with his girlfriend. Something is different about Sebastian's grip, and Christina knows that tonight will finally be the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me forever to update this. Ugh. I never have time. Anyway, a little Protective Sebastian here, and of course, smut...But romantic smut.

            At the table, Sebastian's still got his arm around Christina's waist, even after they sit down and Ray and Ramona stop kissing to finally acknowledge them.

            "Oh, you two were getting pretty serious on the dance floor," Ramona says, wagging her brows. Christina glances shyly into her lap a moment, and Sebastian presses his forehead atop her head for a number of seconds before kissing her cheek.

            "You two were getting pretty serious over _here_ ," he responds.

The margarita starts to go to Christina's head. She generally doesn't drink. She leans over the table after Ramona gestures to her, as the music begins to start up again and make it harder to hear. Ramona asks what else Christina would like to drink. She's distracted by Sebastian running his fingers through her hair. She responds to Ramona by shaking her head and saying she's good with water. After dancing with Sebastian, Christina finds her mouth dry.

            Ramona disappears to grab more drinks, and Christina feels a tug at her side. Sebastian pulls her closer, practically pressing his lips to her ear so that she hears him. At the same time, a chill runs down her spine at his nearness. He hasn't stopped touching her since they got off the dance floor.

            "Having fun?" he asks. Christina turns to look at him and nods. There's blatant lust in his eyes as he gazes down at her. His fingertips press deeply into her lower back where he massages in tantalizing circles. Ramona arrives with the waters and Christina drinks hers down so fast that Sebastian offers her his. Ray and Ramona get up to dance, but Christina remains sitting, rubbing her temples. Sebastian looks concerned then.

            "You didn't have to drink if you didn’t want to," he says. She smiles and shakes her head.

            "No, it's fine. The same thing happens to my mom when she drinks. We're just really sensitive to it. I usually get really tired."

            "Are you feeling okay?" he asks, pulling his arm tighter around her waist. She nods. She kisses him on the cheek, cups his cleft a moment with an oeillade.

            "Look at them," Sebastian laughs. Christina turns to look in the direction where Sebastian's gaze has turned. Ramona and Ray are practically doing the same dance that Christina and Sebastian had done. Christina laughs. She ends up finishing Sebastian's water, which he doesn't mind at all, and when Ramona and Ray return to the table, Ramona pulls Christina up, explaining that she wants to go to the restroom. Christina follows, smiling, her head spinning a bit less. The women chitchat as they wait, wondering why there's always a longer line for the women's room than for the men's.

            "I think a lot of them just don’t wash their hands," Ramona explains, "They think that handling their cocks is harmless."

Christina laughs uncontrollably for a moment, Ramona joining her.

            "Seb washes _his_ hands," she says thankfully, once she can catch her breath. She would always hear the sink run in the bathroom if she was nearby it when they were at home.

            "Lucky girl," Ramona grins, wagging her brows again. The gesture causes Christina to blush.

            "How long have you known Sebastian?" Christina asks, curiosity blocking her need to urinate.

            "Wow, I don't know," Ramona says, gazing skywards a moment in memory, "I guess, like…five…six years. He's been friends with Ray probably longer. What makes you ask?" Ramona questions with a friendly smile.

            "No—I've never been with him, if that's what you're wondering. He's all yours, girl."

Christina laughs.

            "No. I just wondered."

            "I think what you're wondering is: do you make him happy?" Christina's heart jumps.

            "And the answer to that question is yes. Go for it, Stina. Give him your heart, give him everything. I haven't seen him this happy dating anyone before."

            Christina's heart races.

            "Like, I can totally tell that he's into you. He doesn't usually have his hands all over a woman like that in public, even if we _are_ out at a night club. Believe me, you've got that boy wrapped around your finger." Ramona then proceeds to do a strange version of the chicken dance before she finally rushes through the door to a free stall.

            On her way back to the table, Ray pulls Ramona off to the dance floor, and just as Christina catches sight of Sebastian, she finds that he's sitting at their table, on his phone. Something grabs Christina by both hips tightly. She laughs at first, assuming that Ramona is just trying to mess with her, but when she feels a body begin to rub up against her, she knows it's anything but female. Disgusted, Christina turns her head to find a tall blonde man grinning down at her, his hands roaming all over the front of her dress.

            "Come here often?" he asks loudly, alcohol, fresh on his breath.

            "Excuse me," Christina huffs, starting towards the table again, where Sebastian has not yet looked up. The man who had grabbed her only holds tighter.

            "Not so fast, sweetheart. I just wanna dance," he says.

            "No thanks," she says firmly, trying to maintain her cool.

            "Dance with me," the guy demands, beginning to squeeze her ass.

            "Stop!" she shouts, pulling at his arms, one of which has cupped Christina's breast. She looks hopelessly over at Sebastian, who _still_ hasn't looked up. She yells louder at the man to stop, and finally, Sebastian's eyes scan the crowd. The man pulls her around to face him before she can see Sebastian hone in on her. The creep presses his pelvis against her and she reaches up to push him off. He laughs, seeming to enjoy her reaction. Christina curses at the drunk, slapping his face as best she can manage, and only two seconds pass before she feels hands prying the man off of her. Sebastian's fist collides with the blonde's nose, who stumbles drunkenly for a moment. Despite the loudness of the music, Christina can hear Sebastian yelling at him. The drunk finally regains an upright position before throwing his fist at Sebastian, missing when Sebastian dodges and shoves him so hard that he falls against some people who were still dancing.

            "Why the _fuck_ were you touching my girlfriend?!" Christina can make out the words spewing angrily from between Sebastian's lips, hear his voice over the bass of the music playing. The drunk man makes his way up from the floor again, enraged this time, and a few other guys run up to block him from punching Sebastian at the same time that Ray rushes over to calm Sebastian down. Ramona's eyes are wide as she follows after Ray, who gradually gets Sebastian to stop yelling insults at the man. Friends rush to the aid of the drunk blonde, and they guide him away from the scene.

            "Are you okay?" Ramona asks, gripping Christina's hand. She hadn't noticed that she was crying until she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wipes it away hastily.

            "Y-yeah," she mutters. She didn’t like to be grabbed that way by a complete stranger. He was rubbing himself all over her, touching her. She didn't like it. Sebastian pulls a hand through his hair, still explaining to Ray what had happened.

            "Let's get out of here, chica," Ramona says comfortingly, leading Christina into the crowd towards the exit, a few people having stopped dancing just to stare at the aftermath. Christina doesn't stop walking until she's on the street breathing fresh air.

            "Oh my god, what happened in there? Ray just took off while we were standing at the bar. I didn't see what happened." Ramona's eyes are flooded with concern. Christina crosses her arms and shrugs.

            "Nothing. It was stupid. This drunk guy grabbed me and started trying to dance with me. He was grabbing my ass and Sebastian saw and punched the shit out of him…I just didn't like the guy. Who the _fuck_ touches people they don’t know like that?"

            "Oh, I'm sorry. Thank god Seb was there, right?"

Christina smiles, relieved. She hears the music pulsing as the door opens again, Ray and Sebastian stepping out of the club, Ray carrying both Christina's and Ramona's purses. He grins and hands Christina her bag.

            "Are you alright?" Sebastian asks, stepping closely and looking her over anxiously as if expecting to find a stab wound. She nods. He tucks hair behind Christina's ear.

            "I'm sorry. I just turned around and saw that guy groping you," he says, his eyebrows creasing in anger.

            "I'm fine…I just…he just came out of _nowhere_ , and I didn't like that," she explains, "I told him to get the hell off me—he was just drunk and _gross_ ," she explains. She leans her head into Sebastian's chest and he finally pulls his arms around her.

            "I shouldn't have reacted like that," he says comfortingly, "I didn’t mean to freak you out." She smiles. If anything, it had honestly been a turn on to see Sebastian go out of his way to make sure that she was okay. She laughs, to Sebastian's surprise, which sets him at ease. He rubs her back and she looks up to kiss him. When they turn around, Ramona and Ray are already up the street, waiting to cross. They had meant to give the two space. Ray waves at Sebastian. He turns to face Christina.

            "Do you want to go home?" Sebastian asks. She nods.

 

            When Sebastian lies beside Christina, she smiles. His bed is different than hers somehow. His scent is in it. They had been sleeping in her bed since she moved in.

            "I'm sorry you had to deal with that piece of shit all over you tonight." He strokes her arm comfortingly, "I hope you had a good time, otherwise."

            "I did," she sighs. She moves in closer, pulls Sebastian's arm around her waist.

            "You cold?" He asks with a grin.

            "Something like that."

She instigates a kiss, pulling at the front of Sebastian's shirt, beckoning him atop her. He slowly makes his way in place, right where she wants him. Christina pauses to gaze up at Sebastian. He smiles, reaching for the lamp on the night stand, making his way off of her at the same time. She grabs his wrist and he pauses.

            "I've been thinking about it for a while now," she begins. He rests on his elbows, giving her his undivided attention.

            "Thinking about what, baby?" For a moment, Sebastian fears that Christina will admit that she thinks it was a bad idea that they moved in together so soon. His heart begins to sink as her eyes flutter away nervously. Her lips part but Christina remains silent. Sebastian begins to slide further off her, but Christina grips his middle, keeping him in place. He understands then that she wants him there. He had slid a ways over her left leg, but she begins to pull it back up, drawing him between both of them. Sebastian sits upon his hands, gazing down at where Christina's eyes had wandered. She reaches for the hem of his plaid pajama pants, pulling them until she can see his boxer briefs completely. _Don't get hard…don't get hard…_ Sebastian closes his eyes for a handful of seconds. Many times he had made out with Christina, only for it to end up with her being shy and flustered, telling him she wasn't ready for that. If this was going to be like those times, he didn’t want to get himself excited for nothing.

            "The way you punched that guy," he watches a lusty smile spread across Christina's face. When she brushes her hand over his crotch, he swallows hard. If she keeps touching him this way, there's no way he won't get excited.

            "Well, he was touching you like a—like…a fucking rapist…I _hated_ it as much as you did—maybe even more," he says with frustration. Christina laughs. Sebastian smiles reluctantly. She sits up to face him and he kneels in front of her, taken by surprise when she pulls off her shirt, revealing two perfect, perky breasts. He had seen them before, but when Christina grabs both of his hands and cups them atop her warm flesh, his heart leaps out of his chest. Christina gazes up at him with doe-like deep brown eyes. She pulls his left hand down her side, beckoning the fingers into the band of her underwear. He realizes then that this is her way of telling him what she wants to do. Without another word, Sebastian pulls her closer until she's straddling his waist. She pries at his shirt in the back until he simply pauses to pull it off.

            "Whoa," Sebastian breathes, grinning as best he can at the same time that Christina bites his bottom lip and shoves a hand into his boxers. She cups him unashamedly. She had never touched his cock before—at least not his stark naked cock. He can tell that she's not shy anymore. Christina pauses to grin at him shyly and he groans, pulling his boxers down to release himself completely. Sebastian watches Christina's eyes run up and down, all over his manhood.  Her touch is so very gentle, and he can tell that she has never touched a penis before. He holds her head gently in his hands, kissing her forehead a long moment.     

            At first, Christina isn't sure what to even do with him. She just wraps her right hand around him and feels the appendage begin to harden, the more she handles it. She pulls her hand down to the tip and brushes her thumb over it. Sebastian moans again, pushing his hips toward her.

            "Is this okay?" she asks quietly, almost afraid to ask. She doesn't want to hurt him, and can only refer to the many things she's seen women do to men in porn. At the thought, she reprimands herself. She doesn't want to act out porn, she wants to make love to Sebastian, give him her heart, give him everything. He kisses her cheek, her neck, pulling her nearer, cupping her butt cheeks.

            "It's perfect, baby," he breathes, kissing her neck wetly. She shivers, feeling the warm flesh in her hand harden even further as she strokes him up and down. He moans with a bit more animation, reaching between the two of them to make her grip his cock tighter. She realizes then that her touch is too light for him. He pulls a hand around her ribcage, massaging deeply with his fingers, squeezing her ass. She smiles shyly again, turning her head to the other side when he starts kissing her shoulder. He leaves a bit of spit in the path of his kisses, enough to make her feel chilly when his mouth moves on to another spot.

            He reaches between their bodies once more to encourage Christina to practically squeeze him, and her eyes widen at how hard he becomes. She didn't realize that it would get that much worse.

            "You're teasing me," he says lecherously into her neck, and she feels his lips curl into a smile. So Christina starts to rub him faster, feeling something wet begin to drip from Sebastian's tip onto her fingers. He basically chokes, squeezing her hips tightly. Suddenly he sits back on his heels, the skin around his chest and on his lower stomach red with the blood that courses beneath the surface.

            "Stop," he says, grinning sideways in a way that makes Christina blush. She pulls her hands off him and holds them in the air.

            "Oh my god—I'm sorry," she blurts, but she quickly realizes that she must not have hurt him, otherwise he wouldn’t be smiling at her. Sebastian catches his breath.

            "It's just, you were about to make me come," he breathes, pushing his hand through her hair repeatedly. All the heat rushes to her cheeks. She closes her eyes, feeling Sebastian run a thumb across her bottom lip.

            "I'm sorry," she breathes.

            "No, it's okay," he says softly, leading her to lie back. She had grown rather excited while touching him. She lets her hands wander as Sebastian starts kissing her body down.

            "It's your turn, baby," he says, and she feels his breath between her thighs. Clenching instinctively, Christina sits up. Sebastian gazes at her.

            "Uhm," she stutters. His hand rests at her hip, "I—I…"

Sebastian grins. He had told her before that he wanted to go down on her. That tended to turn him on a lot. But acting out the fantasy in real life was a bit much for Christina to handle. She didn't feel that comfortable with his handsome face _right_ up in her junk. She wishes that she had at least waxed prior to this.

            "You don't want me to?" he asks, rubbing her side. She watches Sebastian's baby blues scan her face patiently.

            "It's okay," he reassures before kissing her, coaxing her mouth open with his tongue. In the kissing, Christina gets lost, not realizing that she's on her back again until she feels Sebastian fumbling with his member, poking her inner thigh, searching for her opening. She pauses, staring up, admiring Sebastian's long lashes, not more than an inch from her face. Sebastian stops kissing her a moment to read her body language. She has stiffened only a little bit. She gives him a confirming tug and he slips inside of her. Christina purses her lips, trying to adjust to the feeling. He groans, supporting himself on his elbows. She pushes her hands through his hair.

            "Does it hurt?" Sebastian asks, pausing in place. Christina shakes her head for no and realizes when Sebastian presses on her knees that she had been clinging to his sides rather tightly, preventing the full effect of his submersion.

            "Let me in," he breathes, pressing his forehead against hers a romantic moment. She parts her legs further and he slips in deeper. He continues to kiss her for a while before she's clawing at his back, begging him to start fucking. Sebastian gazes down into her eyes and Christina melts, watching his lips part and listening as he moans, darting his hips against her in short, swift thrusts. She runs her hands over his back, unable to stop moaning herself. He slows down to a slow and firm roll, rocking his hips with such expertise that Christina feels herself quickly approaching orgasm. He stops to tantalize her lips, licking her tongue and forcing it down, leaving her just about unable to breathe. She claws at his back again and he starts up, sending Christina over the edge.

            She had gotten so wet that she could feel it on Sebastian's pelvis. For a moment, this embarrasses Christina, but Sebastian doesn't seem at all put off. He finishes her and she grips the back of his neck, trembling in the moment.

            "I love you," he breathes, letting more weight on her. She felt comfortably crushed, wrapped inside his warmth. Christina finds herself unable to speak as her orgasm takes over. She simply massages the back of Sebastian's neck repeatedly, caresses his hair appreciatively. He continues to kiss her breathlessly, reaching down her sides, grabbing what he can of her ass. Sebastian eases up and towers over her, pulling out.

            "Are you okay?" he asks hopefully. She hadn't spoken in some time. Christina nods, running a hand down his ripped chest.

            "It felt really good," she promises. Sebastian lies beside her with a smile on his face.

            "I'm sorry about that. I should have asked you before just diving between your legs," he says, thumbing her hip. Christina blushes.

            "I've just…never had anyone's face in my crotch. I don't even like my doctor down there," she admits, shrugging. To her relief, Sebastian laughs.

            "But I'll let you do it next time, if you want," she adds. Sebastian simmers down, massaging her left breast. He then lifts his head off the pillow.

            "Wait…seriously?" His hopefulness arouses her all over again. Christina smiles.


End file.
